


Jacob, My Brother

by FrickinAngel



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Female Rowan Khanna, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinAngel/pseuds/FrickinAngel
Summary: On the eve before Autumn Ross begins her first year at Hogwarts, she writes in her diary about her worries, excitements, and speculations about where her missing brother might be.
Kudos: 1





	Jacob, My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely following the actual plot of the game story and told entirely in epistolary format, I will add chapters as I write them. 
> 
> I have been enjoying the game so much, but having just begun year 5, I realized I didn’t really recall what has happened in the first year and thought it might be fun to write it from the POV of my own MC in order. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :-)

7 September 

Dear Diary, 

Can’t believe I got sorted into Ravenclaw! I’d assumed that, like my brother, I’d for sure be a Gryffindor. Siblings so often seem to be sorted into the same houses. I mean, I like to think of myself as a brave girl. 

Merlin knows, Jacob was fearless. From the time we were only little tykes and got in trouble for pretend dueling with licorice wands on top of the garden wall. He shouted that he would’ve done it on the rooftop if he could’ve got up there. I wanted to be just like him. 

Still do. 

Well, except for some of the dodgy bits, of course. I guess you could say I’m a bit more of a rule follower than my big brother was. Is... hrrrmmm... 

But being chosen to be a Ravenclaw is really cool, right? Means I’m clever and wise. Or I will be someday. I’m sure Gryffindor Tower isn’t half as awesome as Ravenclaw Tower, with our mysterious starry ceiling in the common room. 

Speaking of ceilings, I couldn’t believe the Hogwarts dining room! I swear they flaunt magic here in the castle. It’s like losing a knut and finding a galleon! From the enormous ceiling enchanted to look like the weather outside to delicious food literally materializing in front of us on the long tables, it’s all so overwhelming. 

And thank Paracelsus: at dinner tonight, our headmaster, Dumbledore, told us that little Harry Potter is safe at last after escaping from You Know Who. Poor kid, losing both his parents like that. At least little Harry has some family to take him in. No doubt he’ll be fine with them. I don’t know what I’d do without Mum and Dad, especially after Jacob disappearing... 

But enough about such sad subjects. I plan to turn over a new leaf here at Hogwarts. No more moping about. I’ve decided I’m going to become a social butterfly! 

I’ve already made a couple of friends. There’s a boy named Ben, who seems nice but quite shy. And I met a girl called Rowan when I was in Diagon Alley buying my spellbooks and supplies. 

She told me a lot about how things work in the magical world. I’ll be the first to admit that while I’m no Muggle, I don’t know much about wizards and the way they live. 

Mum always refused to let Jacob and me have any magical toys, even those wee hover brooms for tykes because she said our Muggle neighbors wouldn’t have understood. She and Dad only ever dressed in muggle clothes and barely ever did magic in front of us and never in the yard. Now that I know what it can be like, I wish we could’ve lived in a wizarding village all along. 

Rowan says there are cooking and cleaning spells and even spells to trim the lawn and trees (she grew up on a tree farm that provides wood for wands!). Dad always used a muggle lawn mower and I never knew there was any other way. 

There’s so much I didn’t know and I’m so excited to begin classes tomorrow! First up is Potions. I wonder what we’ll learn? The Potions Master (Snoop? Snap?) looked a bit sour during dinner up at the Headmaster’s table, but I’ll bet you he’s brilliant! 

Well, I’m as sleepy as a Kneazle after all the excitement of sorting and moving in. I’m going to curl up in my four poster and dream about my first day of wizarding school! 

Love, Autumn

8 September

Dear Diary, 

Well, my first day didn’t go exactly as planned. I guess you could even say it was pretty awful....

I got house points docked from Ravenclaw right out the gate in Potions class. There’s this Slytherin girl who totally earned her last name: Merula Snyde. She messed around with my cauldron somehow and I got in trouble for it with Snape, the potions master, who it turns out isn’t as great as I thought he was going to be. 

He totally sided with her! Maybe because he’s Slytherin’s head of house. It was clear from the minute she saw me that we weren’t going to get on. 

And then, all day long, everywhere I went, I heard the whispers: “expelled” and “dark magic” and “wonder if she’s like him?” I tried to ignore it at first, pass it off as nothing, but whenever I looked at the whisperers, they immediately looked away from me and tried to act all nonchalant. 

They were talking about me! And Jacob! Comparing me to him. Wondering if I was going to get into as much trouble as he did. 

Finally, in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagle, I saw that little toe rag Merula bend over and whisper to one of her snotty little friends. They both giggled and looked at me. I stood right up and said, “Whispering is lying, Merula Snyde!” She and her crone laughed again and I heard her mutter something like, “Well, at least I’m not a muggle lover!” 

And who do you suppose McGonagle snapped at for talking in class? Well, it wasn’t Snyde, that’s for sure. She and her spotty friend sniggered all over again and continued to do so throughout class until I was steaming mad. Someday I’ll knock that witch off her high hippogriff!

This horrid day has got me thinking about Jacob all over again: he walked these very halls every day, took Transfiguration and Potions, ate in the dining room every day, just like me. I don’t even know what kind of student he was, you know. 

Well, I sort of do know: he was the rule-breaking kind. Not the Class Clown type. The always in trouble type. Always trying things he shouldn’t. Mum and Dad constantly got owls home about his highjinks. 

“Jacob set off a dung bomb in the prefects bathroom,” and “Jacob has two weeks detention in the kitchens,” and “Jacob was found by the groundskeeper, wandering about the Forbidden Forest after dark,” and finally, “Jacob has been expelled.” 

And then, like fog on a summer morning, he was just gone. We never saw him again. People said terrible things about him. I don’t even like to think about my big brother like that. How could he have been involved in such dark magic? 

Jacob Ross?!? Not the big brother who read The Lord of the Rings to me at night? Not the boy who braided my hair into sloppy plaits so it wouldn’t get in my face when he taught me to skateboard? Not the boy who taught me to blow a bubble inside a bubble with gum? And surely not the boy who cried when our cat, Mitsy, went to the high street and got hit by a car? No, not my brother, Jacob. 

My parents think he’s dead. At least that’s what they say... But I can’t believe it. I think I would feel it if he wasn’t in the world anymore. Wouldn’t I? Don’t they say siblings have some special connection? Or is that just for twins?

Maybe I’ll find some clues here at Hogwarts... At least that’s something to look forward to, right?

And now, it’s off to my four-poster where I hope I’ll wake up to a better day tomorrow. 

Goodnight, Diary.

Love, Autumn


End file.
